versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolverine
James Howlett, also referred to as Logan is best known as Wolverine, a recurring member of the X-Men and arguably its most famous member. Known for his rough-and-tumble, brutish personality, he is nevertheless a good-hearted man who fights for man and mutant alike. His mutant ability allows him to protrude claws of bone out of his knuckles and incredible regenerative abilities that allow him to recover from even the most lethal wounds and slows his aging, remaining in his physical prime despite being born in the 1880s. Biography Wolverine was born as James Howlett in northern Alberta, Canada, during the late 1880s, purportedly to rich farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett, though he is actually the illegitimate son of the Howletts' groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. After Thomas is thrown off the Howletts' property for an attempted rape perpetrated by his other son, named simply Dog, he returns to the Howlett manor and kills John Howlett. In retaliation, young James kills Thomas with bone claws that emerge from the back of his hands, as his mutation manifests. He flees with his childhood companion, Rose, and grows into manhood on a mining colony in the Yukon, adopting the name "Logan". When Logan accidentally kills Rose with his claws, he flees the colony and lives in the wilderness among wolves,until he is captured and placed in a circus. Saul Creed, brother of Victor Creed, frees Logan, but after he betrays Logan and Clara Creed to Nathaniel Essex, Logan drowns Creed in Essex's potion. Logan returns to civilization, residing with the Blackfoot people. Following the death of his Blackfoot lover, Silver Fox, at the hands of Victor Creed, now known as Sabretooth, he is ushered into the Canadian military during World War I. Logan spends time in Madripoor before settling in Japan, where he marries Itsu and has a son, Daken. Logan is unaware of his son for many years. During World War II, Logan teams up with Captain America and continues a career as a mercenary. He serves with the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion during D-Day, and later with the CIA before being recruited by Team X, a black ops unit. As a member of Team X, Logan is given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joins the Canadian Defense Ministry. Logan is subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remains captive and experimented on, until he escapes. It is during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he has adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. James and Heather Hudson help him recover his humanity following his escape, and Logan begins work as an intelligence operative for the Canadian government's Department H. He becomes Wolverine, one of Canada's first superheroes. In his first mission, he is dispatched to stop the destruction caused by a brawl between the Hulk and the Wendigo.40 Later, Professor Charles Xavier recruits Wolverine to a new iteration of his superhero-mutant team, the X-Men to fight for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans for most of his life. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Has defeated Deadpool), Far Higher 'with Adamantium Claws (His Adamantium claws have been shown as able to hurt Herald tier opponents, as he has successfully stabbed the Hulk, Thor, and Thanos) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, with Speed of Light 'reactions (Scaling from Daredevil, Spider-Man and Captain America. Has consistently dodged and reacted to Cyclops's Optic Beams) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Survived being punched from New York to Georgia with only minor damage), His Adamantium skeleton can presumably withstand attacks from up to Low Multiverse Level beings (By scaling from Ultron). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill Hax: Durability Negation, Regeneration; Resistance to Telepathy Intelligence: 'Highly Intelligent. Considered the top covert ops agent in the world, mastery of dozens of different martial arts styles. Intimate knowledge of pressure points and human anatomy, Decades of combat experience against all types of international and intergalactic opponents, acute combat reflexes, with an expert knowledge of dozens of languages and world cultures. 'Stamina: 'Massively Superhuman (can fight for several days without stopping, can hold his breath for 6 minutes, etc.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Wolverine's primary mutant power is his accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue within a few seconds. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor aren't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes. within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. He can simply regenerate missing limbs or organs in a matter of hours. Adamantium played a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produced a poison that his immune system fought off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium, his healing rate would increase. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences; however, Wolverine's healing powers forces his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. Wolverine's healing factor has cured him of the mystical curse of the Werewolf after he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf, and from vampirism; though it should be noted that the time it took to cure the Werewolf curse was longer than the time it took to cure him of vampirism, when he was infected with vampirism he had also been infected with nanites to temporarily deactivate his healing factor and use him as a 'booby-trap' on the vampires. Wolverine's healing also provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. He retains the health, appearance, and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life, despite being well over 100 years of age. * '''Contaminant Immunity: Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and most drugs. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. S.H.I.E.L.D. once managed to keep Wolverine anesthetized by constantly pumping eighty milliliters of anesthetic a minute into his system. * Decelerated Aging: In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process; Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. * Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he could sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. * Telepathic Resistance: Due to a combination of his healing factor and psi-shields implanted by Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness and complete darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans cannot hear at a greater distance, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that has thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as well as his enhanced physical capabilities. *'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent *'Retractable Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine could, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic Adamantium implants. Like his son Daken, the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as metals, wood, and stone. Techniques * Berserker Rage: Triggered by a fierce battle, Wolverine enters a feral state where he attacks like a wild animal and becomes more resistant to telepathy. * Fastball Special: Usually Colossus (though any Strong Man/Woman will do) picks up Wolverine and hurls him like a baseball, claws forward at a distant enemy or crowd. Equipment Adamantium: Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, were laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as Adamantium - or True Adamantium, not even the likes of Thor or Hulk could break it. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor-sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting through any solid material, with the known exception of Proto-Adamantium (Captain America's Shield). However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depended upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weighted his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. His claws are strong enough to easily damage Class 100+ durability foes such as the Thing, Thor, Hulk, and Thanos. * Adamantium Beta: The only known occurrence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. During the second part of the procedure, they laced his bones with Adamantium, and there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded the metal with his skeleton. As a result, the Adamantium can be "healed" just as his bones can. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Catches and holds an elevator with two people in it * A truck fleeing from the Hulk hits him and he stops it dead * Throws a shark onto a boat with little leverage * Enemies lock him in heavy restraints, but he later shatters them to rip free * Snaps thick chains forged from the "hardest steel money can buy" * Swings Dragon Man into a wall by his tail (Dragon Man is listed at 3.2 tons) * Swings Colossus into Juggernaut to stagger him (Colossus weighs 500 lbs) * Picks up six men and then throws them through a wall * Knocks a metal door off its hinges with the body of a ninja * Easily snaps overlapped links of chains * Pulls open and crumples elevator doors (This was in a Danger Room simulation) * Throws Omega Red into prison bars hard enough to break them (Note: Omega Red is 425 lbs) * Men try to restrain him, but he launches them into the air * Two ninjas throw chains around his arms and he swings them into the air * Swings two robots into the wall so hard they explode * Snaps his chains and throws a male lion into the bars of a cage hard enough to break them * Throws a motorcycle hard enough to break someone's back * Periodically damages or destroys materials, objects--metal chains, doors, wood, etc. * Hauls a grand piano through a forest, a river, and then up a mountain; continues for three days without supplies * Hanging on the outside of a 747, he reaches in and throws a suicide bomber clear of the plane * Often lifts, carries, throws, etc. hundreds of pounds with relative ease * Can stagger, stun, or send superhuman beings smashing into things * While underwater, punches a man so hard his head creates a hole in the pool wall * Uses a large pillar as a club and shatters it against a mutant monster * Berserking, he punches Vanguard a distance, then breaks Ursa Major's hold and throws him * Kicks a large rock hard enough to shatter or KO two people * Cuts off a sentinel's head with enough force to send the head flying into a wall * Has often fought fairly evenly with Roughouse and even KO'd him on occasion * Beats down Caliban (Caliban has super strength and durability) * Catches Sabretooth's punch and later, absolutely smashes him (Earlier, ST showed strength to break a forcefield that could "hold an elephant") * Encounters a huge, demon-possessed grizzly bear strong enough to swat other bears around, and punches it out * Ragdolls Lady Deathstrike and slams her head through an oven door (Here, Lady DS was strong enough to tear through walls and smack around Alpha Flight) * Shatters a sword with a single chop * Gets slammed and held by Guardian but then sends him flying despite having little leverage * Sends Spider-Man flying with a backhand * Drags two cyborgs and kicks a third's head off * Breaks a dinosaur's neck * Often one-shots humans, breaks their bones or tosses them about * Lifts two men on the ends of a broken pool cue * Picks up and throws a large cylinder of ice (Around 1,000 lbs based on the cylinder's radius being a foot or more and its height being around 4 feet) * Fights through a large number of Hand Ninjas, pushing through, lifting, and tossing them around Speed/Reactions * Casual bullet-timer * Often strikes faster than the eye could register * Soldiers aim at Wolverine, but he attacks so fast, they don't see him rush past them and slashed their guns to pieces * Faces a highly trained ninja and kills her before she could comprehend what just happened * A man fires a gun at his back; he then closes the distance in a blur, disarming the shooter before a second shot * Kills four men before Mr. Sinister can finish saying "what?" * Moves from sitting on a fence to the middle of a fight so quickly that a man hardly registers he left the fence * His reaction time was said to be 0.38 by Weapon X scientists * Quickly shreds a techno-organic monster * Leaps through a distracted sentinel * Falls onto a runway but is still able to catch a plane as it takes off (Note: this damaged his muscles) * Runs five miles to rescue Jubilee in a short period of time * Leaps to push two people out of the way of gunfire * Men have guns pointed at his back from several feet away, but he turns and attacks before they could get a shot off * Tagged Bishop even after he teleported * A monster moves FTE to citizens, and too fast for Alpha Flight members; Wolverine is the only one able to fight it * While walking, detects ninja on a building across the street and appears behind them in a moment * On occasion, leaps large heights/distances * Rushes a giant baboon and kills it on its feet * Took down four covert agents in a blink of an eye * Rushes and takes down two helicopters while avoiding gunfire and missiles * From the floor below his enemies, he stabs a foot and then climbs to the higher floor so quickly he virtually appears * Bishop has his finger on a button, but Wolverine slices him before he can push it (Note: Bishop RT) * Characters like Spider-Man and Kaine, have said or implied that he's fast * Spider-Man won't let go, so Wolverine turns and slams him into a tree before he can react * Blitzes two Brood disguised as policemen before they get shots off * Dismembers Harry Sikes's arms and legs off before the latter could pounce on and stab him * Thinks and acts at the same time, which is often too fast for telepaths who predict opponents' moves * Gets shot at with Beast, and then flanks and attacks while Beast is still in the air * Detects ninja spying on him and Hercules while walking under scaffolding and is able to appear behind them by the time Herc emerges * Blocks a volley of arrows * Blitzed two ninjas falling from the rooftops so fast that even his date didn't see what happened * Can move and fight faster than he can think Durability/Endurance * No sold Archangel's wing darts * No sold a direct Optic Blast strong enough to peel his skin off * Took a direct shield bash from Captain America in the face * Survived being one-shotted into space and survives the experience (He didn't have his Healing Factor at the time) * Withstood a beating from Ragnarok that left him a bloody mess * Took a beating from Psylocke, who was attacking him mentally and a physical beatdown from Rogue (He was injured and worn out from a previous fight) * Survived being struck by Wrecker without any major injuries * After suffering Adamantium poisoning, withstood Mister Sinister's best blasts and a massive explosion going off in his face * Has his throat ripped out and is then tossed into a river * Was only bothered by Wonder Man physically throwing him around * Lived through Namor smashing him throughout the X-Mansion * Didn't slow down despite Deadpool stabbing him several times * Survived getting hit and dragged under a car nearly killing him and breaking many bones in his body (This happened after Wolverine got his Adamantium removed) * Dive-bombed Human Torch into a building, which then exploded, and got away just fine * Survives an airplane crash where he had extreme injuries but was able to heal moments later (Said injuries including having half of his face and most of his body burned off) * Jumped out of a plane without a parachute before crashing into a Hydra base but was completely fine * Merely annoyed by taking a full-on lightning bolt from Storm * Survived having his throat and heart torn out * Just talked off a sword stab to the neck from Gorgon * Survived the bombing of Hiroshima * Shrugged off being punched several times by an angry Spider-Man (At the time, Spider-Man stated that he was punching with enough force to destroy several cars) * Has laughed off getting shot down by bullets (Large caliber bullets can only daze Wolverine momentarily) * Remained motionless even when Captain America bashed away at his forearms * Was unphased about ingesting enough blowfish toxin to supposedly kill 20 men * Survived being ragdolled by Sasquatch * Lower level superhumans have hurt themselves trying to injure Logan * Withstood the entire X-Men attacking him * Lived for several days from being tortured with various diseases * Took punches to the head by World War Hulk * Withstood several blasts from Firelord * Walked through an inferno without much discomfort * Survived him and Sabretooth trading wounds that would have killed over a dozen other men * Remained conscious from an explosion that successfully knocks Doc Samson out cold * Didn't even flinch when a spear pierced his stomach * Survived having his skeleton ripped out by Magneto * Survived getting blasted by an angry Phoenix * Lived through hits from the Hulkbuster * Continued fighting after Cassandra Nova blew his arm off Skill/Intelligence * One of the top covert operatives around the world * Proficient in all forms of martial arts styles and weaponry * A master of pressure point fighting * Has decades of combat experience due to his extensive training as a Soldier, a CIA operative, a Samurai, and a member of the X-Men * Ranked as among one of the best martial artists in the Marvel Universe next to Captain America, Black Panther, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Shang-Chi, Elektra, Psylocke * His brain functions in combat have also been compared to a highly advanced computer * His tactical ingenuity and prowess was often been comparable to Cyclops and Captain America * Has led an incarnation of the X-Force and was even a leader of the X-Men on a few occasions * Speaks many different languages * Can think on his feet and improvise * Comes prepared by planting a large amount of C4s around the parking lot of the bar upon detonating it successfully wiped out an army of biker gangs that were waiting for him to step outside * Plans and perfectly times a strike on the tightly guarded Japanese Prime Minister's motorcade * Was able to elaborate a complex plan to capture his son, Daken * Times his stealth tactic perfectly when Vanisher shows up in an empty room, Wolverine emerges from the shadows and stabs him before he had the chance to teleport away for safety * Uses himself as bait to lure a Hydra death cult into a trap * Comes up with a simple plan so his enemies expose themselves and then he strikes * Uses sneak attacks, traps, and cunning to pick off highly trained Weapon X soldiers. These soldiers were designed with similar powers, including heightened senses * Forge remarks on Wolverine's ability to retain his sophisticated combat skills even while in Berserker mode. * Beats several swordsmen while blindfolded * Has 43 different ways to kill a man Powerscaling Due to his extensive years of training as a Soldier, CIA operative, and Samurai throughout the centuries. Wolverine's body is always at the peak of human perfection and a master of virtually every fighting style known to man or mutant. With the unique combination of his animalistic ferocity and sophisticated training supplemented with his healing factor, instinctive predatory abilities, and adamantium-laced bones, it has molded Wolverine into one of the deadliest fighters and killers in the Marvel Universe. Allowing him to go head to head with one of the best martial artists in the world, ranging from Captain America, Black Panther, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Shang-Chi, Elektra, Psylocke, the list goes on. What makes Wolverine an even more terrifyingly fearsome combatant to go up against is his Adamantium Claws, with it he can slice through just about almost anything. Even be able to pierce through the flesh of Planet Level and Cosmic Level beings. Making it unsafe for any who dare to cross his path. Along with that, due his high resistance towards Telepathy and all forms of Mind Manipulation thanks to the psychic block placed into his mind by Professor Charles Xavier (one of the most powerful Telepaths in the Marvel Universe) and the unpredictable animalistc nature of his Berserker Rage, it is very difficult to read his mind to predict what he may do, tamper into his mind, or shut him down completely with said power. Weaknesses * His heightened senses can be taken advantage off * His metal skeleton makes him susceptible to electricity, magnetism-based attacks, and weapons that are designed to cut through Adamantium * His healing factor can potentially be overtaxed Source * James Howlett (Earth-616) | Marvel Database * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) | Vs Battle Wiki * Wolverine slices onto a Death Battle! | Deviantart (Wolverine Bio by Grinderkiller1) * Respect Wolverine (Marvel, 616) | Reddit Respect Thread Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Healing Users Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Speed of Light Category:Bioweapons